The Tracking and Evaluation (TE) Core has the mission to support the leadership and programs of the Oklahoma Shared Clinical and Translational Resources by assessing progress toward stated goals and improving the effectiveness and efficiency of OSCTR core strategies. The overall commitment to evaluation is demonstrated by the integration of tracking and monitoring activities throughout each OSCTR core and their specific aims. The TE Core built logic models for each core with measurable outcomes that have been invaluable in both strategic planning and evaluation for the OSCTR. Infrastructure was developed to facilitate activity tracking and evaluation that provides support and service to the OSCTR, as well as other large institutional grants. Further, the TE Core has helped to assess large programs of the OSCTR by completing in- depth evaluation studies of major OSCTR activities, including Pilot Projects Program, Summer Research Training Program, and Translating Practice into Research. These assessments have identified key refinements to improve programs, as well as identifying underperforming processes. Our approach to evaluation has focused, and will continue to focus, on process and outcome measures in which OSCTR leaders and participants are active in prioritizing, framing, capturing, and using for overall program improvement. The TE Core will continue to evaluate the overall operational functions and outcomes of the OSCTR cores through assessment of short- and long-term goals, monitoring program implementation, and tracking resource utilization. However, this renewal offers a critical opportunity for the TE Core to move beyond process metrics and the measurement of short-term objectives, to address efficiency, quality, and impact of OSCTR strategies through enhanced tracking mechanisms involving bibliometric analyses, return on investment calculations, and social network analyses. The TE Core will continue to work with the Tracking and Evaluation Cores of the other IDeA-CTR awardees to share best practices and lessons learned through the evaluation activities of these centers and to utilize those findings to improve the overall processes and outcomes of the OSCTR. Finally, the TE Core is committed to helping accomplish a major objective of the OSCTR to establish the next generation of scientific leaders at our partners by continuing the professional development of a promising young investigator through the evaluation activities of this core.